Tsukiko, Kou and a Drop of Blood
by LaceeKamenev
Summary: Im not good at summarys. Read and find out.


**Tsukiko, Kou and a Drop of Blood**

* * *

><p>"Tsuki-Nyaa shoo… Tsukiko!"<p>

Damn you Kou, try and act like a guy. Glimpsing back to the high pitched voice from behind Kou was running… jogging towards me getting the usual "Whoa, what happened to Sakakido" when he switched back to his former self; a guy. I stopped walking and stood against the school hall waiting for him to catch up, I loved him too much to care about my reputation as the best Samurai in the high school I guess you could say Kou was my only weakness. Kou caught up panting, his cheeks pink and bending over slightly to catch his breath, one hand on one knee.

"Kou we should change back now its PE next," I stated as he got his breath back. I think he said "mhmm" but I'm not too sure under his heavy breathing. He wrapped his arm around mine and we went into the supply cupboard. The room has pristine white walls with no windows, there was a single chair in the left corner and two rusty silver shelves in the room and that was all. Perfect. Kou was so used to switching into Tsukiko that he had already started to unbutton his shirt, I watched as he reached into his bag and pulled out his wig dropping it onto the chair in a neat mess, his hands worked smoothly over his buttons until he slid of the shirt he was wearing and it fell onto the dark floor without a sound. He twisted his body so that it was fully facing mine and blushed.

"Oneesan, you haven't started to get changed yet?" Kou said half asking half stating.

"Sorry I was daydreaming"

A minute went by and no-one said anything.

"Oneesan? You still haven't started" he giggled.

Smiling guiltily at him I nodded as in to say "My bad I'll start changing" and then I did, I pulled out a hair bobble from my left pocket and pulled it over my wrist. I then scraped up my hair and looped some inside, to make it shorter, then held it in place with my left hand and bringing my wrist to my mouth I gripped the bobble firmly in-between my teeth and pulled it so it was stretched over my fingers. Kou was sat on his newly claimed chair sorting out his wig and brushing its hair innocent and cute as ever.

"Kou, your lip is bleeding"

"Wha-where!" I sighed and tied my bobble around my hair and kneeled next to him. His eyes were brimming with tears.

"Why is your lip bleeding?"

"I tripped, sorry am I being a bother. I'm careless I won't do it next time!"

I reached out my thumb to his face and wiped away the blood from his lower lip. He blushed and looked down shamefully so I reached his shoulders and tilted his face to look at me.

"Don't be so sad I'm not angry,"

"I…I know… it's just that your finger was soft," he looked down shamefully.

"CAN A _GIRL_ NOT WEAR MOISTURISER?" Whoa, that echoed.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" He shouted at me I was a bit taken back because he never shouts he only ever whimpers and whines and then it sunk in what he said. My eyes grew wide.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said again but softer this time with more sincerity. I don't know what happened but I felt something come over me an urge maybe? But the next thing I knew I reached and grabbed for Kou's wrist, his face growing with shock then softening, I looked him in the eyes for a second and I knew that I wanted him I was three inches away from his lips, two inches away from his lips, one inch away from his lips and the thing was I stopped moving my head in after two inches.

Our lips crashed together in a passionate tangle, kou's tongue tapped my lips shyly begging for entry I parted my lips allowing it and we explored each other's mouths, it was so soft, so unique all my life I have known every single detail about him but why did I never know what his mouth felt like. His arms slid around my neck pulling us closer. The kiss deepened and I grasped his hair making him moan. I could feel my whole body getting hotter and I melted into that moan.

After what felt like forever we pulled apart panting.

"Kou, what do you think of me?" I asked as he blushed a beautiful shade of pink.

"I think you're my Oneesan," he spoke softly. "And I think I love my Oneesan very much"

He smiled and looked up at my face and I smiled back, I pulled Kou of the chair and onto the floor so that we were now sat opposite each other.

"I think I love my Kou very much too." *

* * *

><p>*Sigh, I know it rhymes -<p>

But I thought it fits?

**Anyway this story is beginning to bore me so I was thinking of jazzing it up by adding a sprinkle of 'Young Master' into my Samurai Love Soup? But I gave up and decided not to XD Jaaa Braa, I'm mean live with it ^^ Here's some leftovers though if you want them (BELOW) , they were going to be in the next chapter but I'm too much in love with Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club to be hung up on the Sakakido's. Sorry about that. But anyway Peace :3 Ty for reading ;)**

* * *

><p>Kou and I looked around in horror we were half dressed in 'each other's' clothing not to mention our bodies intertwined with each other.<p>

"Lower class samurai and lower class samurai's sister what are you doing?"

I burst out into awkward laughter.

"HAHAHAAA~ nothing, nothing what so ever why what do you think we're doing?" My 'brow twitched.

If people could have had auroras at this very moment I would say his was death I've never seen him looking scarier. His normally smug face was occupied by a dark shadow, his hair was covering his eyes and his expression was unreadable. He saw us, he saw us do that and he knows what we are doing.


End file.
